Agaeti Blodhren Revised and afterwards
by midnight8ten
Summary: Chapter 7 REDO is up. Its a continuance of 6. Warning: May contain spoilers! Account on how the Blood Oath Celebration should have been, and then the effects afterwards.I only rewrote some of the events. Other than that refer to the books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Don't own it, want more of it...couldn't wait...

Notes: I was surprised that no one picked up on this. I read that line I borrowed from the book and had to stop because I thought something was going to become of it, but no. So, since CP didn't do anything with it...I wanted to see if I could.

Warning: May contain, (most likely) spoilers, stop here if you haven't read Eldest yet. Well, I warned ya. Also this is my first fanfic EVER, rip me apart if you need to, applaud if it deserves it, praise if it accomplishes its duty, which is to make the story richer and in depth...enjoy!

Agaeti Blodhren- The Blood Oath Celebration as it should have been

Occurs right after the celebration begins...

The entire atmosphere was filled with song and entrancing motion. Everyone seemed to be under a spell.The truth of ones real intentions have been brought to the surface. Those that hid emotions no longer shy'd away from them. As if they were a gracefull drunk with the voice of an angel wooing their hidden love. Wether it was a love for someone or a love for the surrounding animals and plants of passion. The very trees and grasses swayed with intensity towards each other and encasing themselves around any who came into contact with them. Everything seemed to have been able to show their passion for whom they came into contact with. No hard words of pain or retaliation were spoken here on such a special occasion. The night sparkled bright as if to light the entire forest and dance upon the faces turned towards the heavens as they spun in circles with grins and laughter escaping them. Light voices and heightened senses held Eragon. He was enveloped in a light of enchantment. He spun in circles and hugging everyone that happened to pass him. Everyone gave praise and sweet words to no one in particular. Some swooned the plants while others sang to a passing animal that had also come to life with emotion. Saphira hummed with a deep soothing sound that had others gather around her in a circle and pranced around mimicking the humming. Such a clear night full with nothing but passion. The air was thin, but had a light smell of spices and a sweet taste as you inhaled deeply as to bath your body in the honey that floated in the breeze.

Eragon caught a whiff of something he considered the sweetest smell he could ever breath in. He followed the scent traveling it like a map leading him to treasure. He soundered towards it and breathed in deeply with each step. He neared the source and closed his eyes to let his other senses guide him. He was caught on an invisible lure that urged him to follow and had no intention of letting it escape him.

He reached his destination. He swayed in front of his thriving heart. Someone stood before him...

(this is taken straight from the book in italics)

_Arya took Eragon's hand then and drew him through the forest and toward the Menoa tree, where she said, 'Look how the werelight dims. We have but a few hours left to us before dawn arrives and we must return to the world of cold reason.'_

With this she drew him in close and the wind blew a circle around them to create a world for them to exist in alone. There they stood and it grew calm around them. Both seemed to slowly calm with the wind inside their sphere that hid them from any onlooker. She never took her eyes away from his. Trussels of hair coiled slightly on the sides of her tanned silk smooth cheek swayed in the wind and as the breeze died down the stray locks flowed to rest gently back into their place perfectly accenting her smooth features. His breathing slowed and as if reason came upon them, they both knew the other felt the same as they did. Eragon tilted his head slightly to the right and thought 'I knew of beauty but none of this. I knew you had grace and power that captured me. I knew that you entranced me, but could not explain it.' as if he would have spoken to her, but thought it instead(he did not know that he had let her into his mind as he thought this) She smiled and her eyes twinkled like the very stars in the sky themselves.The leaves and plants continued to flutter around them in exotic patterns and designs as a barrier from time itself. Eragon wanted this moment to linger forever on and be caught in this realm with his true meaning of life holding on to him. Arya seemed to be the only one capable of moving, for Eragon was still afraid to scare her away...but that fear slowly faded away when she smoothed her hand to graze his cheek. She slowly moved her hand from chin to his ear and played his hair onto her fingers. Eragon savored her touch and had to control his breathing that seemed to be increasing as they grew closer and inching towards each other. Enchantment was not the cause of this moment anymore. It thrived on the two within's true feelings.

Eragon finally took a step towards her and pressed her into him. He was no longer a boy, and he intended to let her know what had changed him into a man.

The moment of bliss begins to pass on.

(transferred and revised into 2nd chap, sorry for confusion(i am the confused one) )

a/n: I wanted to show that Eragon is maturing, he is not there yet, but he is getting there. I wanted to open Arya up some considering that before Eldest I thought her main reason for keeping closed was because of all the secrets she had been holding onto and how she probably felt that letting anyone in would expose her to more danger than she had already put herself in. Both have a mission and an obligation that they put before themselves, this connection between them should be used to make them stronger, but at the same time it could be their weakness too...i'll incorporate that later if you guys like my writing ...and I feel that my writing can be written with no forced thoughts, but ones that just fit right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(someone asked for more chapters, so I thought a little and wrote a little-this chapter is soft, but if I get enough reviews I'll get to having lots of action)

I'll only update if I get enough people to want an update.

NOTES: Thanx to the few people that left me reviews. They really do make me feel better and I feel that my ideas can be put into writing. Thanx again for taking time to read and comment on my little story.

Moment of bliss ends;

"You know this cannot be- at least not now."

"I know, but its going to be hard to control my-"

Arya cuts him off with a soft voice.

"You must not let this get in the way of bigger things and-"

He does the same

"Arya..." He says with no faultering, "I undertand and though your essence thrives deep within me, I will put the graver issues above my wants. We both are in positions that have obligations and we have the power to do greater things. Which we have both chosen to uphold. Our liege is to befall the king and until then I must keep my emotions in check."

Arya looks on at Eragon blankly.

"What?" Eragon replied slyly with a confused grin on his face.

"You are truly no longer a boy, Eragon." She smiled and as he began to blush. She leans in and whispers, "I too, will have to control my emotions." With eyes still locked, both step back from each other to part as the enchantment of the swirling nature encasing them begins to calm simply floating down and resting at their feet, with the understanding that this has to stand until a certain one falls.

The Queen and a group of Elves emerge around the Menoa Tree and the ceremony continues on softly into the night.

As Eragon begins to stir after fainting.

'How are you feeling little one?'

'What happened, ugh...?'

'You kind of fainted', 'Go take a look in your shiny plate, I feel a difference in you.'

'Is it bad or good? Did I drool on myself or something?

'Go look, I am feeling the effects of celebrating the last moments of the were-light and am tired now.'

Eragon sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stood slowly reached both arms above his head leaning back as he yawned. He felt surprisingly really rested and extremely rejuvenated. He figured it was the cause of having all of his emotions out in the open and no longer pent up inside of him. It did help that someone returned the same feelings.

Eragon slowly bent down to rummage through his stuff to pull out the mirror. His mind was clear and everything he did, he did with ease and grace.

'I guess this is what if feels like to be enlightened or so?' Not really questioning anyone in particular.

He grasped the mirror with both hands still trying to stretch out his muscles. He finally glanced down only to panic spinning in a circle searching the room for an intruder. He glanced back down at the mirror and slowly recognized the image. He realized that his new insight was not the only change about him. Ears were pointed like the Elves, smoother features, eyes were emphasized seemingly gaining some power of their own. His body was a little leaner now, but more toned and he felt his balance had improved dramatically. His body held a shape that he always envied of the Elves. He wasn't as thin as a normal male Elf, but instead he had larger formed muscles that rippled on his arms, chest, and powerful legs. He lifted his shirt, though you could tell through it that his entire body has been altered to his liking. He slowly turned his focus on his back. Reaching under his shirt up towards the middle of his back only to find more silk soft skin on his shapely toned back.

He froze, 'Its gone? The scar and all is...gone!' He turned and got dressed. He slid the shiny green felt tunic on. Everything seemed to glide and float. His motions smooth and precise. Leaping down the stairs without ever faultering, he almost seemed to fly down the many leagues of steps. Not stopping at the bottom he gracefully swung into a sprint with relaxed breathing.

Once Eragon reached the meeting room full of people with power and position, he slowed to a walk as if he had been on a stroll in the park. He did not feel exhausted, winded, he didn't even sweat. He grasped the handle delicately and opened the great wooden sung door with a weird sense of confidence and pride like a child with a new toy eager to show it off to everyone and anyone. Especially a certain someone he had hoped to surprise.

He entered and the room grew quiet as all eyes turned toward the intruder. The Queen rose, "Ah, Eragon? Is that you?"-"Of course it is, how foolish of me, I am getting too old to keep up with things now."

"No Milady, I was just as surprised as to I didn't even recognize myself this morning either." He said as he bowed in respect.

"Please enter, we were discussing strategies."

He glanced around trying to look as if to just be searching for an open seat or spot along the wall. She was not there, and this worried him. As he took a place on the wall out of the way so he could think, 'I can't just keep constantly thinking of her, I've gotta focus or she will feel as if I am blind again...' Eragon deep in his own thoughts of trying, but unsuccessful to concentrate on the meeting instead of other things, failed to notice someone else had entered the room. Just like when Eragon entered, all attention turned towards the new interruption.

"Ah, my daughter!" This slammed Eragon out of his trance. Arya kneeled down, bowing her head in respect.

"TK!" the Queen clicked her tongue in disgust trying to motion that she need not be on such pleasantries with her mother and to not treat her as just queen.

"Good morning mother, I am sorry I am late, for I was checking up on something." Her eyes met Eragon's glare at this moment.

"Ah, that is of no consequence. Now please come stand by my side." Arya turned to walk around the room making sure she crossed in front of Eragon. Her attire was stunning. Not only was Eragon struck by the fact his hard as stone, emotionless warrior princess, Arya was wearing a fitting tight gown, but her bright demeanor could be seen in her face. Her hair was let to flow about her waist like the tresses of her dress about her toned legs. Feet moving as if in slow graceful motion.

She paused slightly in front of him eyeing his figure from head to toe and then slowly making her way back up to meet his gaze. Eragon felt himself take a deep breath and then stood tall, rolling his shoulders back, chin level, cheeks tingling-meaning he knew he was blushing. She reached into his mind, he didn't resist, but was a little surprised.

'Hmm, very interesting...' She sighed leaving him with a feeling of approval. She continued on. This moment was so brief it were as if it never occured. The meeting continued and their emotions were pushed aside for serious matters. Later, Eragon went to visit to Oromis for council and advice.

A/n: Please leave comments, even if you really have nothing to say...i really appreciate them alot. They let me know if people actually read my story. I know it takes a little energy to put down a comment, but you don't have to write a story in your comment, just put what the story made you feel or something like that. Something short and simple would be enough for me.


	3. Chapter 3

This IS a new chapter, sorry if there was any confusion.

This is a free update, meaning no one gave me any fuel to want to update, i just did it...well hopefully someone else wants to hear more...Please leave comments, they help a lot. Thanks to all those that do...and with no more rambling cuz I know its boring on with the story...

Chap 3- The Queen's meeting

After the meeting Eragon left, Arya assumed he left to go talk with Oromis about the meeting.

"Arya, may I speak with you."

"Surely mother, of course."

"What is on your mind right now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing mother, not that of importance anyway."

"I hope that is the truth, meaning that you know that what you are thinking of, more of less that of whom you are thinking of, is forbidden."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a human and an elf can not be", "Especially not one of noble birth!"

"Mother, what are you trying to say?" Arya struggling to not let her mother get a rise out of her.

"I'm saying I noticed how you two looked at each other and I felt the "aura" between you two even after the Agaeti-Blodhren."

"Mother, I have spoken with Eragon and anything that we believe between us is in a standstill and will not be touched until graver issues have been handled. He has matured so much since he first arrived, surely you at least have noticed that."

"Rider, or not, he is not fit for you. Wether you agree with me on this, it is my final say until I can see differently."

"Then mother we shall not talk as mother daughter until then. For you are just the queen to me now." Arya bowed scornfully to get the full effect of her purposefully paining words. She turned and stalked out of the meeting room with a figure left speechless and motionless in the throne chair.

Arya went straight to Saphira. How she knew where Saphira was is beyond her. She slowly approached the resting dragon. Arya did not know if Saphira was just resting or deep in slumber, so she made sure to not rouse her unless she knew for sure.

'Arya, what is the matter?'

'Saphira, I'm sorry to bother you but I must tell someone of this painful decision I have to make and I only feel as if you are the only one I can tell. I cannot even tell Eragon, though this doesn't make sense can I trust that you will not tell him of this conversation until I give you word to do so?'

'You have my oath as a dragon Arya.'

'My mother doesn't understand. I don't know how to explain it because I don't understand it myself.'

'Please, speak plainly, you have an avid listener, but a simple one at that.'

'Sorry, well my mother does not approve of Eragon and I, but well we aren't...I mean, we haven't...well you know, we both understand the postition of things and know better.'

'Yes, I know that and I agree with you and Eragon's agreement to each other. What does Queen Islanadi's view on this?'

'I don't think she understands that both of us agreed that there are bigger things to worry about and are not at all distracted on each other, well most of the time. She also does not think he is fit for me, but I think that is just a mother believing no one is fit her daughter. It does not help that I am royalty as well.'

'Hmm, I see...', 'and what did you think I could help you with?'

'How could I tell him without hurting him, that just for now it cannot be? How do I tell him no and make it seem like I mean no even afterwards without letting him know that I don't mean it? Because lying is something I don't happen to do, well, a lot.'

'Arya, is it so bad to let him know how you feel? Is it bad to feel good to know he feels this way regardless of how harsh you are to him about these feelings? I know that you have priorities and apparently anything that is personal to you is not in the top oh lets say top 50, but have you thought about how this might make Eragon stronger?'

'No, I haven't been able to think clearly lately, or at least I believe I haven't been thinking clearly. I feel blinded with my emotions controlling me and this is not how I normally operate.'

'Arya, go think about this long and hard and if you feel what you need to do is hurt your heart and break his I have to allow it, but I will make you feel as guilty as if you took a blade to it yourself. I cannot help that, I am going to be just as heartbroken as he is if you choose it.'

'I'm sorry Saphira, my intention is actually to not hurt anyone...my mother, Eragon, or you.'

'I know, but what must be done, is what must be done.' With this Arya took her leave and strolled back up the street and towards her tree. She was deep in thought the rest of the night thinking of what had to be done.

The next morning...

Eragon walked up the street going to get something to eat and walked into a distracted Arya.

"Oh, Eragon...um well I've got to talk to you..."

"Well, good morning to you too."

"This cannot be,..."

"What are you talking about?...oh...that..."

"You know why it can't happen."

"Is that because you can't or you won't?"

"I...both.", "I can't deny, accept, or give anything, Eragon."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's not my decision, if I did make one it would hurt someone either way."

Eragon takes a deep breath

"Dang it lady! Stop thinking of everyone else for a moment and think of what you want. What do you want? I don't care what you choose as long as its you who wants it that way. I can live with that if you can live with that."

"You know why I can't."

"Then you choose no, I can live with that. There wasn't really ever much there anyway right? So I can deal with that. Its not like I'm losing a lot anyway. I was the only one really trying . So long as this is what you want it's what I want."

"..."

Eragon looks into her eyes.

"Now we have that settled, at least could we have breakfast? That's all I ask, a little tiny friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. Can I at least have that from you? Just that?" She looks away, and then finally she answered in a soft voice almost inaudible and in strain as if it pained her to speak, "yes." Eragon turned on his heel as he said over his shoulder, "Thank-you". She waited until he was out of sight. Arya turned towards her room and instead of steady walking she sprinted. She ran as fast as she could making it impossible for anyone to question her and ask what is wrong. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop. Never had she felt so much emotion and she wanted desperately to forget what had happened.

'It's done, I've made sure that nobody else gets hurt...right? I did the right thing' Almost trying to convince herself.

'He didn't get too deep and I stopped him before he could get too attached. I had to, I had to before I slipped up and showed him how deep I was. This has to be this way, it must be...'

'Why can't I have what I want?' She sobbed a little but held back her tears.

She stood up, took a deep breath,

"I want this, this is needed and will let us accomplish more without distractions", "His being distracted on me and I encouraging it is being greedy."

'I wish to be there for him, but it must be business only. I must support him, but not where he thinks much of it.'

'Support him as council, as follower, as a leader, as nothing more than that.'

'This person you have built up in your mind, Eragon does not exist.'

Late afternoon

Eragon strides up to his tree with a stern face and distant eyes as if in deep thought. He did not notice Orik's presence sitting in front of his tree waiting patiently.

"Eragon? Are you alright lad?"

"Huh? What-oh, yeah I'll be alright."

"That was not my question, but nevertheless there was an answer in that...","What is troubling you my friend? I wish to understand what has gotten one such as yourself so down as if you lost something dear to you."

"My dear friend you are more right than you should be or even meant to be and that makes me even more sadden."

"I believe I know to what you mean, and I then give you my sympathies, also my ears for you to have someone to listen to and release any utterance you need to vent out."

"Thank you, I really appreciate your concern, but it is not for you to worry. Good night Orik."

"Good night Eragon."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Is there a reason you had sat here all day?"

"Morale support my friend, morale support...now get some sleep."

"Thank-you again Orik, you are a dear friend and I appreciate all you do." Orik took his leave and Eragon made his way up to his study. Saphira appeared to be sleeping soundly in the bedroom chamber. Eragon crept on past her as to not and wake her. He took the steps up and continued on towards the study. He sat down at the desk, not really knowing why he was there and slowly faded into a slumber.

A/N:I think my next chapter will be pretty good, actually i have it here, not finished, but most people that sneak a peak are excited. If you want another chapter, leave comments, ask questions...promise to get in your advice and also leave recognition to those that do. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Little Help, A Little Hurt

Has a surprise character back in the picture. Not a new one, just well once you read it you'll see. I can't really put a summary, but I think this is one of the more confusing chapters.

on with the story!

'Wake up!'

'Wha? Huh?'

'Just listen!'

'Wait, I know this presence-(grudgingly) Murtagh! What do you think you are doing?'

'Just listen!'

'Why should I? You betrayed us! I'm not too sure we are of the same blood because I am not EVIL! I didn't give in like a weakling and side with Galbortorax!'

'Boy! If you would just listen, I need to tell you something!'

'No! I won't-you will just have to suffer and I will not allow you to betray us again!','Besides, why should I? You have lied to us all-I gave you my trust and-'

'Your just going to have to listen to me and then you can do with it what you want!'

'What is it?'

'Do you have someone you feel really attached to on a different level other than Saphira?'

'What? That is none of your business! I don't even know why I'm still listening right now!'

'You don't have to tell me, but if you do-all I can say is three are better and stronger than two! What you do is none of my business, but as we were friends once a time, I hope you know I mean this for well...I hope you understand this for its all I can tell you.' With this Murtagh's presence was gone. Eragon could feel truth in his words' and the sadness that came with them.

'I feel you little one, and I know what has happened-yes I am awake. I'm not sure if you trust him, but I know you want to. In fact what he said makes sense and the fact that she is like the strongest Elf, male or female, and her being of noble birth makes for an even stronger link...plus you are already willing to share yourself with her makes for this possible.'

'Saphira...I'm not sure...what if I let this happen and instead of making us stronger it makes us vulnerable? If the king learns of my feelings and connections, he could and would take advantage of that. Use her against me, as he would use you against me or vice versa. It would be easier to take her from me than you, and the easiest to overtake would be...me.' Eragon said this even more sad as he sagged his shoulders.

'You are rambling Eragon. Straying from the facts at hand', 'He doesn't know Eragon.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'The way Murtaugh was feeling when he told you of this'

'What?'

'He was exhausted, his mind trembled, slightly, but I'm sure he tried to hide this from you, to keep you from worrying.'

'Why would he do that?'

'Think about it, if he says too much he may alert Galbortorax, and so he had to speak carefully.' Eragon looked down at his feet like he was trying to melt the shine off with his piercing stare. His elbow on his knee and hand cupping his chin. His eyes completely focused in deep thought.

'I understand that but...'

'What if SHE doesn't?','It only sounds like a long shot to you, but to her it will make justifiable sense, complete and total sense.'

'How can you be so sure? I mean she might not...'

'Eragon!...I mean, think logically-put aside feelings just for a second-' Saphira almost revealed to Eragon, Arya's true feelings. She had to honor her oath, but more importantly she, Arya, had to say it to him and he had to see it himself.

'What are you aiming at? Saphira?'

'Uh...think of the bigger picture, realistically, if adding to our connection-somehow, is going to add to our strength, it is well worth the try. But with more strength comes consequence. With this comes great risk and risk is something I know you do not like to meddle with, but if it is going to help, risk is all we've got.'

'I thank the gods they gave me you Saphira.' Eragon stood and hugged Saphira. She hugged him as a dragon could, by wrapping her neck around him and nudging him on the cheek with her snout.

A/N: What do you guys think? A little change, a stray from the line of the written Eldest, but I thought it made some sense. Then again I don't always want to make sense...here it should fit. Ok, so other than that I thought it was easy to follow. I try to make the speaking parts easy to follow and the mind-speaking parts too.

Teaser for next chap and whats to come-(not yet typed up-yes ppl a roughy) Arya meets with Saphira, but about what? A trip down memory lane so to speak. This meeting could be just what the good guys (and gals) need. In time a different realm is presented. I can't really say much about it cuz it would give away too much, but review and I'll put myself out of misery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An Unlikely Meeting

Scene set up: Saphira and Arya

Saphira initiated the meeting

Another meeting but one which was purposed for. In a clearing that is quite hidden(Elven Woods are not normal- so this is possible) Saphira lays flat on the cool grasses rolling a log back and forth with her front right fore-arm(claw) while Arya paces around hands clasped behind her back and switches between this position to one hand under her chin and the other supporting it under the elbow. Her eyes deep in thought.This emphasized by her thin, eyebrows forming a hard "v".

_'So, what you are saying is...if Eragon and I-'_

_'No, if all three of us.'_

_'Oh, so if we all meld our minds and link our souls, wait...how could this possibly happen? Is this even worth it? Whose idea was this? Combining souls never the less is a dangerous business-if at all possible!'_

_'Please, you must see it. What do we have to lose? I, surprisingly seem to be the only one accepting of this.'_

_'Its not that I don't accept it...that is quite the opposite. Would it be right or eve possible is my concern. I pained him probably pained him to the point of no return and my mother would never allow it.'_

_'You don't worry about your mother, I am a force she cannot ignore, and since I am willing to give this a try, its really between you and Eragon now. I am already connected to him and wether you would have ever imagined or approved of before- I am very fond of you.'_

_'Saphira you are most kind and surely you se my inner feelings- I have not hidden anything from you-'_

_'Which I understand is not something you have ever done-well except for one.'_

_'Yes, and that one hurt the most when it was lost. It hurts even still, but I am going to get passed it.'_

_'I know how you feel, but let me hear the story, and perhaps this will be the release you need to get passed it.'_

_'Not to change subject, because I intend to tell my story, what is Eragon doing while we sit here?'_

_'He is at Oromis' chamber doing some more history lessons and such.' -_At this Arya sat cross-legged gracefully in front of Saphira. Her hands rested on her knees. She sat upright, a bit stiff like a wooden plank.

_'Ah, well-(_she paused amoment as to contemplate how to start_)-When I was young and in my early days, I used to be more...more...umm, well playful. I laughed a lot more openly whenever the feeling struck me to do so. I openly expressed myself quite freely. Yes, I pranced around singing and skipping very much so-...Saphira! Please stop laughing! This is a little embarrassing as it is!' _Arya's cheeks showed some color for once and she began to relax. She slowly turned her blushed red frown into a grin.

_'I'm sorry Arya, but I can see the images that float in your mind of yourself and I can't believe that that was you!' _Saphira continued to laugh. Then suddenly Arya tilted her head back and let out a very high angelic laugh to join Saphira.

_'I guess...(_she chuckled_) when trying to picture what I usualy am and then those images of my youth...well it is most definitely humorous?' The two laugh even more and then slowed into a soft giggle._

_'So, as you can tell- I was quite the opposite as I am now. With that i grew openly fond of a good friend of mine-yes you know the name-Faolin. We did everything together. I even got into much mischief with him. One day he told me he didn't think of me as his good friend. I felt hurt and his words stung hard, but then he went on to explain that he actually thought much more than that. Of course I was confused at first and then I was ecstatic. We celebrated our link and were always together- even when I decided to become an ambassador for our race. He followed me, and I being so blind let him. He stuck by my side through all my travels. He was always there to make me smile and laugh. There through good and bad trips. All events until...'_

_'Durza.'_

_'Yes, Durza. My partner in life was slain in front of me and all my emotions were slain as well. I was empty inside and to cope with the emptyness I pulled everything inward and hid it all away. I gave no opportunity to connect or be connected to. I didn't want to feel that pain or give opportunity for someone else to feel it. As you can see, Eragon had really bad timing with me. I was not over my loss, and I'm afraid I might not be completely over it yet.'_

_'I'm sure that your genuine love with Faolin is something that should take time to get over. Something like that is suppose to hurt, because it was deep within you. Deeper than you probably thought it was and that hurts even more. I understand now Arya, why you are a really untrusting to anyone with even the slightest of your emotions, but it is good to hear you laugh. I find it very soothing and really amusing.'_

_'I felt I would hurt someone if I let them fall in too deep, so to keep it from happening, I denied my own and let not temptation pain anyone else. I shunned those that I felt were trying to be more than a companion or friend.'_

_'I feel your sorrow, but is the good that comes with that comforting relation worth the risk of loss? I know not of the depths of your pain, but I know the lengths of good this link has given you far outweighs it. Eragon and I linking somehow or some way with you is something unmeasurable in strength. This risk is more than for personal desire, though that alone should be enough, we have more to persuade you. The wars of our age carries the fate of all and far out weighs any one person's personal desires. This link would tip the scales toward our favor- though it may or may not assure a win for us it is better to give it a chance and risk lost than to leave it at that and fail. What happens afterward is not a concern until that future becomes the present.'_

_'How could one even attempt to argue with such a wise dragon?' _Saphira tipped her head to accept the compliment

_'It would be terribly hard to outrun an angered dragon, wise or not, especially one as stubborn as I.' _Both smiled and then stood up, bowed to each other in respect and took their leave. Saphira leapt off the ground and Arya took off sprinting into the surrounding forest to head back to her home.

* * *

(a/n)

And...Wut do you guys think? I'm not sure if there was much of a clear ending to this chapter. Are there any questions you guys have that I haven't answered in here yet? I've got another chapter coming and it might help clear things up or it might make things more confusing. I wanted to show Saphira and Arya kinda bonding or forming a link without them really knowing it. Them having a private meeting is probably unlikely and that was my intention. I also wanted to show how much Saphira has grown wiser. Also I tried to explain why Arya may have been so alienating. Ask questions, this way I can revise it better. I know what I am saying, but I might not be portraying it the same way in words. (I'm probably terribly boring with all the dialog or mind-talk...let me know if it is too much)

Possible next scene:

The Queen, Eragon, Saphira, and other important characters meet together. (I know there are a lot of "meetings", but that is how it is. The only difference with today and then is we have technology to hinder the amount of face time we have) Ok, so The Queen and Saphira are really the one's having the meeting. Eragon is there to kind of translat, and it would be rude of the Queen to talk to Saphira without Eragon there to hear it directly as well. (I know that Saphira and Arya did that, but I'm trying to make it into something different between those two)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter is under construction, but I wanted to at least post it up. Right now I am leaving you hanging at the end. Lemme know what you think of it so far.

Meeting of Realms

Scene setup:

Eragon standing idly beside Queen Islanzadi. Saphira crouching at the door-way with her head and neck stretched as far in as the dwarfed archway would allow. Her scales rippled from her neck down as she reacted to the conversation. This is a room of stern faces and stillness.

"Queen Islanzadi we request an audience with you." Bowed Eragon in a polite, respectful and business like tone.

"I will grant you this request if you can first answer this question. I believe I have an idea of what your visit is motivated by and I wish to know who else has heard this idea or ideas."

"Oromis and Saphira are the only other audience I can recall your majesty."

"There is one more at least...from whom did you recieve this plight from?" Eragon glanced at Saphira at this statement and she nods in agreement to tell the Queen.

"Murtagh contacted me whilst I slept a few nights past."

"Oh the more importance at to whom all knows of this."

"By what do you mean if I may ask?" Queen Islanzadi turns towards Saphira with just a slight twist of her chin.

"I would have thought our young Eragon Shadeslayer would have been the one to have, but I sense an enclosing between you and her now Saphira." Eragon looked between the two with a blank expression. Unable to read their expression he stood there in silence. Saphira looks back in a relaxed expression. She nods her head and appeared to leave the room, but she were only letting a slim figure gain passage in. The figure walked with grace and stod tall at the other side of the room to bow in respect. Still in the respectfull gesture the figure finally spoke, "My Queen, I humbly request to be present at this meeting provided all included also consent to it."

"I see that now my own requests have been met, I allow you three my attention. Since these are of great importance and must be spoken plainly, for a moment if only can we interact on a level of equality. These pleasantries complicate a matter that is already complex as it is."

"My lady if I am right in understanding are we to speak simply and of no need for structured responses?"

"Yes, Eragon that is correct. So that means you can just refer to me as Queen if you don't mind. Also, the same rules of respect are still here, just not the fact that i am royalty. Understand? Everyone?" The Queen glanced at her daughter as she said this. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, Eragon what is it that you have come?" The Queen questioned.

"Well, yes...Saphira and I came for your guidance on our current position. I will begin with the event that lead us here. I was in the study sleeping. I was awakened by a voice inside me. It took me some time but I finally recognized it. It was Murtaugh. Initially I felt relieved, but then I remembered what had happened at the battle. I faught against him and didn't want to hear his reasons for contacting me. I feel I don't completely understand his statements though."

"Please, continue with the memory. Perhaps we can help determine a meaning and reason." Stated Arya calmly. The Queen motioned to Eragon to continue.

"He then questioned me about some personal things. (Eragon continued without a pause to keep from being asked anything about such) He went on to tell me something like threee are better and stronger than two. And with that he was gone. I called to him, but no answer." Both Arya and the Queen looked at the ground in search for a definition to the riddle.

"He did not mention on a way to do such things?" Questioned the Queen.

"No, he didn't alude to anything except that my connection to those I feel strong to is important. But I'm not sure if he was trying to give help or set us up for a trap. Saphira suggests that his intentions for the information was honorable."

"Then, I suspect he was giving genuine facts, but as I see no concrete evidence of anything leading to a helpful solution or a hint to the answer to his riddle can we really trust it or believe it?" Arya responded.

"So, what do we do?" Eragon inserted.

"He mentioned something about three. What do you think he meant for the third person to be?" The Queen looking towards Eragon. Eragon stalled a second.

"Um, I suppose he was trying to say that if I had a strong link to another person there would be something to bring all three of us together to make us a stronger force against that of two."

"Yes three beating two sounds logical, but if it is that simple why doesn't Galbortorix do the same? Why don't we combine more than three? Why not many?" The Queen calmly expressed.

"I imagine the amount of magic to do such a feat requires something more than two elves, or humans, or dwarves. I suggest that is why melding between beings occurs with the most mysterious of all we knowdragons."

"Arya, you make a valid point, but then how would a third be possible? Will that said dragon be the one to perform such a spell and between who?"

"This is the part we could not decipher ourselves and decided to come to you."

"Does Oromis know of anything or something in the history of life in Alagaesia of such an event? I suspect no."

"He has never heard of it working, but only stories of those that tried and failed. He does not know how they attempted or what they planned to do to accomplish it."

"I see...so in all of what we know, it is just a miniscule story of failed attempts."

"Attempt. It was only one instance that could be recalled and that ended up in the disappearance of the three. In the records of this event it did not specify whether it included a dragon as a member or the race of any of them. It was a very incomplete reading."

"But if it were possible...who would your third candidate be? If it is who I know it would be, do I have any say in it?"

_'Perhaps you should tell her Arya.' _Entered Saphira to all those present. Arya nodded.

"Mother, if you have any say it this it is as queen and only as queen. If you did look at this as a mother, you would let me decide as to have faith in the one you raised to make the right decision. You would consult me and all in question in the same audience as well, but only as guidance and not a complete stroke of vote in the decision. My feelings for Eragon are true and I cannot deny that- And neither can you. If you truly cared about me as a daughter you, above all else would understand as well as approve and encourage my independance to make a rightful choice." Eragon stood motionless with only his eyes tracking the figure speaking and the figure that was being spoken to. The Queen was bewitched by the spell-binding words of her daughter that were filled with emotion. "I have tried my best to follow the needs of all those that ask of me. My best may not have been enought to do so, but in trade of my help to those other than I, I have lost touch with my own truths. I denied myself of certain things all in the service of good. For once, Mother, my truths and need to service good are melded together. And for once, I agree with it and deny it no longer. Thanks to Saphira's wisdom and honesty, and Eragon's unwavering genuine character, I am open once again."

"Arya...I thought, well you...you...um said-"

"I know Eragon, but I had my motives and though some were not right to follow, I had other reasonings that swayed my decision to how I had to treat you. I cannot promise anything, but I can offer the truth-the entire truth as I hope my mother (Arya moving her eyes to match the Queen's) and you would offer as well." Arya now looked towards Saphira. _'Saphira, I just want to thank you for your wisom, patience, and honesty.' _

'I am very thankful myself. You were indeed the one that ensured my safety from the beginning and even after I hatched. Though sometimes we did not know the nature in which you provided such. Never the less, you have always seemed to try to keep our best interests at the forefront of all your decisions. And now apparently in your heart.'

'If I am not mistaken Saphira, you are trying to form a firm bond between us?' Arya says with a slight smile and a hint of sarcasm.

_'I'm just going on my emotions. Please forgive me if I'm too forward, but since we are both tending to this bond we will eventually have no choice wether we want to let the other know about our emotions or not. Truth is, while I were in my shell I felt like I wanted to hatch for you, but couldn't. You seemed right, but I just didn't.' _

"I feel priviledged to have been able to be here with you all. Also, to have this opportunity, if possible, to do something that appears to have never in the history of magice ever been able. Mother, I ask for your approval as leader, as Queen, and most of all as my mother."

"As leader this is a strong strategic move and cannot be ignore, as Queen it is an honor to witness such an event, and as mother, I am so proud to have such a brave, proper, and beautifully wise daughter I can trust to make the right decisions and I support you thoroughly with no more faulter."

"A mother is a ver powerful ally and my source of home and love. I am appreciative for your support, Mother." Arya responded. All tension seemed to dissipate from the room. All seemed well until...Saphira suddenly falls flat on the marble-like floor as if pulled to it by much force. Eragon and Arya without hesitation jump to aid Saphira. Both reach her at the same time and at that moment an orb like encasing surrounds the three. The Queen was frozen in place and could only watch with no sense of feeling or emotion. The electrical blue-hued membrane enveloped all three figures inside. It seemed to be shrinking, melding everything inside together. As the orb grew smaller, it turned brighter and brighter until it was blinding an dyou could no longer see a single thing. you wanted to shut your eyes to shiled them, but this energy field that matched the shade of Saphira's eyes held your gaze in all its own beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 REDO...slight changes, couple comma splices fixed here and there.

* * *

**

A/N: I am doing this as I go...things are constantly taking different shapes and turning completely different ways. Sometime my ideas fork and if I choose one it will alter the entire rest of the journey, but I guess that is how it is. I hope you feel like you are on the journey with me because as I write this its like I am walking the path with them. It feels like I know just as much as the characters know. And that is the truth. As I take different paths to writing this, the story takes such and then suddenly I'm along for the ride as well. I guess what I am saying is...I am having fun writing this and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am making it.

* * *

(Summary) This is just a continuance of where Chapter 6 left you. I almost moved the story way off line, but I found so many different outcomes that I could have used for this and it would have definitely been really different...well I chose this one instead. That is why it took me so long. I couldn't decide what should happen out of all the possibilities.

* * *

Chapter 6 continued

Meeting of Realms Revealed

They felt suspended in air. Around their ankles was a thick mist that swirled in reaction to their movements. The air above them was a beautiful view of space. Though it appeared as day, seeing the stars seemed so clear, dark, and mysterious. It was a view that relaxed the soul.

All three took a deep breath and any tension they held was released. Suddenly the unknown was soothing and all questions whirring around their minds simply faded away. They felt a soft breeze, but the light itself felt warming at the same time. The heat and cool balanced each other just as light and dark blended together without overwhelming the other. All opposites and equals balanced each other with no friction. Serenity and calmness held the silence until a voice, young with the wisdom of time. This voice did not have a source. It sounded from every direction.

"Welcome, welcome to the Realm."

"Realm?" Eragon questioned under his breath.

"Yes, Realm...Realm of Dragons", "Of course not just for dragons, but a select few more", "This realm represents the balances in nature. As you can tell from your observations already, you can see the effect of such balance on yourselves. Not one force is greater or more important than the other. This, though being so stable, is easily tipped. This "being tipped" is not irreversible, but very overbearing to put back right. Alagaesia is not balanced. The binding between a dragon and another was to help regain this balance. If you remember that there, as of right now, three dragons of being and one still waiting for its match. When Saphira found her match, there was an imbalance in that force. Thus the coming of Thorn, the red dragon. Now the last dragon is to balance against Shruikan. Not necessarily against him in the traditional sense, but of force. You see, each dragon has its tendency. Saphira loves the sky and is always eager to be in the cool breeze or gentle water. Shruikan loves the dark and stays within the shadows and on the ground."...

"Let me try to simplify this more. The dark-black is usually an element of night and in reflection of the rich soil. Thus its coloring. Hues of blue have a take to air and water. Reds are elements of heat and fire. On land there is so much life in the tint of green. What do you suppose Green's element would be? Keep in mind that with so much of this element being present, the chances of such a pigment on a dragon is ever so much more rare."

"Earth?" Answered Eragon unsure of him self.

"Mother Earth more specifically. Green is the element of life. Rich greens and deepest of dark black are the rarest because of their same force being so plentiful as is. Green is the most exotic of them all. Very unpredictable and mysterious they can be. Their match would be in the same sense. This match has a connection to all dragons in existence, though they may not know it...yet. Yes Arya, you know exactly of whom this must be. You do not have to trust my say, but you can not deny your instincts or your emotions that lead you never astray."

"..."Arya held a blank face, but through her intense eyes of wisdom you could see that she held conflict within her and she frantically fought to see through it.

"It is your turn to become who you are. Just like Eragon has become who he is. Mind you that there is a reason why he is drawn to you Arya and you him...though at times you deny it so. Sometimes to even the balance you must first tip the scales. The most powerful force against you is yourself. The only way you can harness this power is to tune into your true self. Don't limit yourself or deny your truths- Know yourself, know your purpose- to know your fate's truth. Tell us the truth of fate. Tell us Arya, what people fear the most."

"Arya, we know that you hold the answer to these questions, so please, in able for you to give us such, you know you must become what you are. Look beyond good and evil because you know that it does not in any sense exist within reason." Eragon spoke with a sense of calmness and the right amount of earnest.

"I...(She paused trying to find the proper place to start)...fate is..." She closed her eyes and dipped her chin. Then took a deep breath to regain her confidence and clear her mind. She pulled her shoulders back and slowly looked up towards the two eager forms that faced her.

"I am life-blood. I am that which can tip the balance or even the forces out. I am that grain of sand that will gain favor in the cause for which I choose, but I am only one. Soon I will be two and then four. The truth about fate is...when you become what you are destined to be, fate becomes you. What people fear the most is not that we are weak and meager, but powerful beyond our imagination. They fear that if they become what they are, they control their path and what trails they may take. They are able to steady their own pace and they begin to own the travel they pursue. This is threatening because of all the many possibilities. They fear that it will overwhelm them. To some, it will if they do not embrace it wholly. This being in control of your fate and effect on others and those you have not met has an overbearing feeling and most people shy just short of such wanting. To take hold of your destiny and spin it out as you see fit scares us. It gives to us a power that we all want but are afraid that we are too weak to hold. There is no hidden force against us when we are downed and there is no force to reward us when we show integrity. In truth those forces are within ourselves. The truths are always within us. It is not that we can not find the answers, but that we merely choose to ignore them."

Saphira leaned closer towards Arya who now stood confidently and with an expression of clarity in mind. The entity that spoke such wisdom seemed to be absorbed in her. She looked so young, but aged with such a mature wild nature to her. Her stray locks seemed to be caught in a undetectable breeze and everything around them seemed to swirl out of focus. Saphira stepped closer. Eragon motions dictated the same. They both became completely drawn towards Arya, but she did not move or ask them to stop. The orb of light around them returned and they were taken back to the oaken room that was empty except for one figure standing motionless in the same stance as before they left. Time resumed and the events of the meeting in the Realm of Dragons seemed to have not taken place in this reality. It is as if they had not left. The stance the three had was the only change that could be accounted for. They stood in a circle and in the center Arya's arms held out were grasping onto an intensely shaped sphere that emanated shade of glowing green that are impossible to describe. It held your gaze just as Saphira's scales held the rays of the sun as it reflected off into every direction. The warm glow was sourced to the embers held within. This glow beamed with the spectrum of a mystic rain forest. The thin, translucent membrane swirled in the shades of melting greens as if it had a power all on its own.

"Arya, I believe when you say two you mean that you believe to be the next rider surely that is why you hold the next, but what do you mean four?" Eragon asked with his usual puzzled face.


End file.
